


Urgent Care

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Healer Hermione Granger, M/M, Orion!Verse, dad!drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Hermionie was having a normal day until Harry and Draco showed up at St.Mungo's with an emergency...





	Urgent Care

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarropoly Game/Fest 2018.  
> Board Position - St,Mungo's  
> Prompt - -Drarry + An Injury of either 1) very little magnitude -or- 2) great severity - Minimum: 31 words Maximum: 310 words

Healer Granger-Weasley was in her office when she heard a familiar voice bellowing down the hall.

“I don’t give a toss about your stupid forms! My son needs to see someone right now! Do you know who I am? I’m Harry BLOODY Potter! So if you fancy this job I suggest you go and fetch someone right now or I swear to Merlin you’ll wish you were a squib!”

Hermione raced down the hall, this must be serious. Harry never used his name to get his way. He usually became aggravated if he even suspected he was being given preferential treatment.

She rounded the corner and hit a wall of crackling, barely contained magic. She saw Harry crazed and red-faced and Draco paler than she’d ever seen him, terrified as he clutched her Godson to his chest.

“What’s wrong Harry?” 

Relief flooded his features. She hurried them into an exam room and Draco set the whimpering child down on the table.

“It’s ‘Rion, He’s been crying all afternoon, he says his stomach hurts”

As she pressed on his midsection, he let out a sharp cry, “Yes well, his abdomen is a bit distended, has he eaten anything unusual today?”

“No, he was with Ron at the shop all morning, He said they popped over to Fortescue’s but nothing out of the ordinary”

They continued to discuss everything from tumors to bacterial infections when suddenly, the longest, loudest fart any of them had ever heard echoed around the small room.

They froze and looked over to Orion. A satisfied grin spreading across his face.

“I feel better now!” 

“You know… George has been experimenting with some extra strength Flatulence Fudge. Maybe ‘Rion got into them?”

Harry broke into riotous laughter as Draco’s face shifted from ashen to murderous.

“I’m going to KILL Weasley!” he shouted as he bolted down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think maybe I'll stick with this writing thing... Thanks for reading!


End file.
